


New Job

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [9]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Degradation, F/F, Fighting, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penentration, Porn, blowjob, cum, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Mommy and Kitten find a side job
Relationships: Kitten/Multi, Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	New Job

Kitten stood in a boxing ring. Mommy stood across from her. They both were naked, Kitten’s cage exposed for Mommy to see. Mommy was smirking at her. Around them were camerawomen, who were all set and ready to film everything that was about to happen.   
“You sure you wanna do this Kitten?” Mommy asked teasingly. Kitten had called the number the lady had given her. It lead to a talent agency for women who wanted to make porn. Mommy and Kitten had had a long talk that night, but Kitten was adamant. It was something she wanted to do. Mommy hadn’t fought it too hard. Most of the discussion came from what this meant with regards to their contract. Kitten had no problems getting her Mommy to be able to be her domme for most scenes. Kitten nodded.  
“Rolling!” the director barked from her chair. Mommy and Kitten circled one another slowly, eyes never leaving each other. The talent agency was interested in seeing the two fight. It was apparently unusual to have a domme and a sub fist-fight each other. Especially for real. They had been asked to do a fight that didn’t need safety gear first. This meant mostly body shots and grappling.   
Mommy rushed her, and Kitten weaved to the side, landing a solid 2 hits on Mommy’s rib cage. She tried to circle around, but Mommy spun to meet her. Kitten’s next two blow hit Mommy’s block. Mommy lunged for her again, and Kitten slid under it. 2 more shots on Mommy’s ribs. Mommy changed tactics and swung straight at Kitten’s stomach. Even though she blocked, the blow pushed her into the ropes. Mommy tried to press her there, throwing out a hit on both sides of Kitten, but Kitten kept calm and managed to escape, landing a shot on Mommy’s back on the way. Kitten knew that she was never going to win this fight. She only won with precise blows to the head. But she could tire Mommy out, and put on a good show.  
Mommy was growling when she approached Kitten this time. Kitten sidestepped her jab and went to hit her side. Mommy caught the blow. Kitten blinked. Mommy grinned. Her next hit drove the wind outta Kitten, and she dropped to her knees. Mommy swung around so Kitten’s face was in the mat and Mommy was kneeling on her back, and her arms. She pulled Kitten’s head up by her hair, and Kitten saw a camera zoom in.   
“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out what you were doing, slut?” Mommy growled in Kitten’s ear. Kitten whimpered.  
“No Mommy, I just hoped it would take you a little longer,” Kitten muttered. Mommy sat so her cock was between Kitten’s butt cheeks. She didn’t release her arms.  
“I’m gonna take my prize slut. Right here, right now.” Mommy thrust into Kitten’s already prepared pussy, making her moan loudly. Kitten gasped and panted into the mat. Mommy wasn’t holding back, fucking her hard and slapping her ass. Every thrust rubbed Kitten’s prostate and another spot deep within her that drove her wild. Kitten dribbled onto the mat, and Mommy grinned and kept going. “I bet you wanted it to end this way. You always want Mommy to beat you up, pin you to the ground, and breed you hard. You love being covered in bruises and dripping cum from your pussy,” Mommy’s whispered in Kitten’s ear, and Kitten nodded as best she could with her face rubbing into the mat from Mommy’s thrusts. Mommy growled. “Then maybe I need something a little more encouraging for you to try to win.” 30 women walked out on the mat. Kitten gulped.  
“Is this the little whore you were telling us about?” one of them leered at Kitten, who struggled to watch them as Mommy was not showing any signs of stopping. Each of the women was sporting an erect cock, and was looking at Kitten with naked lust. Kitten shivered and came again from Mommy’s fucking and the thought of what these women were gonna do to her.  
“Yes she is. Here, I’ll let her go, and you can catch her. Just let me mmmph,” Mommy came in Kitten’s pussy. She held her there for a moment, pinned, lying in her own cum, Mommy’s dripping out as Mommy slowly removed her cock. Then Kitten released her, and Kitten bolted, diving out of the ring between the ropes as the camera followed her. “Make sure you bring her back to me alive. That’s the only requirement,” Mommy called out. Kitten ran faster.   
Kitten made it out into an empty field before she was caught. The tackle hit her legs and she rolled with one of the women in the field. She struggled and punched the woman holding her before another caught up and decked her in the stomach. The fight left Kitten, and she lay there, one woman holding her arms and another her legs. The others caught up soon, and the camera spun to catch their arrival.  
“What was the requirement we were given?” one of the new arrivals wondered aloud. The woman holding Kitten’s legs answered.  
“Alive,” she leered at Kitten. She pulled Kitten’s legs apart, revealing her pussy that had a long line of cum that had leaked from it. She licked her lips. “You’re gonna be very, very good for us aren’t you?” She asked Kitten, slapping her cock on Kitten’s cage.  
“Yes ma’am,” Kitten whimpered.  
“Of course she is,” another shouted. “You saw how good a cock slut she is. I bet she’s eager to get to take all of us.” A roar of laughter went up, and the woman between Kitten’s legs thrust into her pussy. Kitten whimpered. The woman was going hard and fast, not trying to hit any of her buttons. Then the one holding her arms laid her cock along Kitten’s nose.  
“Open wide slut,” she said. Kitten shook her head. The punch made Kitten see stars. “I said open.” The menace made Kitten open, and the cock went directly into her throat. She gagged, and the one in her pussy groaned.  
“Gods, she squeezes me so hard when she can’t breathe,” she gasped out. Kitten saw black spots start to form in her vision. She choked and sputtered and struggled, and she almost passed out before the cock pulled out of her throat. She gasped.  
“What were our instructions again? Alive?” the leader of the women admonished the one holding her arms, who shrugged.  
“Just making sure Gwen’s getting her money’s worth outta this cheap slut.”  
The cock started fucking Kitten’s face again, moving fast, but not just choking her like it had before. Kitten licked at the cock when she could, and moaned when Gwen sped up, shooting a thick load of cum in Kitten’s pussy. The moan brought the one in her mouth over the edge, and Kitten felt the cock push into her throat to shoot cum directly into her stomach. Both cocks pulled out, and were replaced. By two cocks in her mouth and pussy. Kitten felt herself get lifted up to afford the cocks better access as they fucked her relentlessly. Kitten was now feeling the spot in her pussy getting rubbed, and she moaned loudly. Eventually, she came, dribbling onto the grass from her cage.  
“Oh my Gods she really is a cock slut,” someone crowed. The cocks sped up inside her, all 4 pulling out to cover her in cum. 3 in each hole.  
Kitten felt her eyes roll back and drool streaking through the cum that covered her face. She dribbled again, but this time they weren’t finished yet. They kept fucking her. Kitten was lost in the pleasure. The cocks in her pussy were hitting just the right spots and she couldn’t take much more. Then the 6 cocks squirted inside of her, and Kitten blacked out.  
She awoke to find 4 cocks in her pussy and 3 in her mouth. She couldn’t even see through the cum anymore, all she could do was feel herself stretched to the breaking point, and cum covering every inch of her. Her dry orgasm shook her, long since having stopped dribbling when she came. The 7 cocks filled her up more, but none replaced them. Instead, she felt herself carried for several minutes. Then she was dropped carelessly, and landed hard. She was back in the ring. At least, so she thought.  
“Looks like you had fun on your way back here,” Mommy’s voice came from above her. Kitten tried to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was just too sore. “I hope you learned your lesson about bringing poor fighting skill to me. But just in case you didn’t...” Kitten felt Mommy’s cock in her pussy, and she whimpered. Mommy fucked another 2 orgasms out of Kitten before she came, replacing what cum had leaked out while she was being carried. Then Kitten felt herself being carried again, before being laid gently down in the shower. Water washed away the cum, and Kitten saw Mommy gently rubbing a sponge over her from head to toe. Mommy kissed her lips gently.  
“They told me they got some really good footage from you Kitten. They’ll send you a copy after the editing is done. You were amazing Kitten. I love you so much,” Mommy whispered into Kitten’s mouth.


End file.
